


Nothing Could Push Me Away From You

by Cousin Skeeter (minkcar)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, he loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/Cousin%20Skeeter
Summary: Craig never knew he could even care about anything or anyone other than his guinea pig, Stripe.Craig was proven wrong.





	Nothing Could Push Me Away From You

No one understood Tweek like Craig did. Not one soul.  
No one understood why Craig could stand to be around the unstable boy, let alone be his boyfriend.  
Craig understood. Craig knew why he felt like he did about Tweek, Craig knew why he cherished every moment he spent with him. Every little twitch, shake, and freak out was just normal to him. He loved the way Tweek would just stop exactly where he was when Craig grabbed his hand to calm him down. In a way, it made Craig feel great knowing he’s able to help somebody he loves so much. Tweek’s happiness makes him happy, and that’s all that matters. 

Sure, Tweek could overreact to every single thing but that would never turn Craig away. He would try as hard as he could to calm him down, he’d do anything. Seeing Tweek in distress made him sad, he didn’t like seeing so much stress put on him. Tweek was fragile, well his mind was, if one things went wrong it could really throw him off. Craig was happy to be there for all of that, because all he wanted was to be there for him. 

 

He wanted Tweek to be able to tell him when anything was wrong. Even if someone looked at him wrong and it upset him or at least made him feel slightly down, Craig wanted to know, he wanted to comfort him, he wanted to be there. 

Craig felt love stronger than ever with Tweek. Craig felt happy with Tweek. 

Craig didn’t care about most people’s issues, Craig didn’t care about people. But, Tweek was an exception. Tweek was...incredibly special. 

Tweek was the one person that made Craig feel like he mattered or had a purpose. 

He was the one person that made Craig feel loved.

Craig never thought he could care about anyone other than Stripe.   
Now he may even care about Tweek more than he cares about Stripe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I'm getting used to this >>


End file.
